


Normally Crazy

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: Lovers in a Dangerous Time [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Prompt: You Were Chased By Cops And Took Me As Hostage But Didn’t Realise The Cops Are After Me As Well.





	Normally Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes, I do reread all my work 2-3 times before posting it but sometimes things slip by me. As well as any lower\uppercase letter where they shouldn't be. Also very sorry for the fact it has been over a year that I have posted anything in this! Seamexican is still my favourite ship ever! I do hope to get back into writing this year, last year was just a lot of stress and work for me so I never felt inspired or interested in writing.

This wasn’t how it was meant to go down, no it was not meant to end with me and a knife to some guy’s neck while the cops gather around me. "Look!" I yell out so that all the cops around could hear. Especial the head chef. I pull the man closer to me so he can’t get away, though he hasn’t made even the slightest move to get away from the knife against his neck. Normally they at least push back into me but this guy is just standing here with his hands up.

"I’ll let the guy go as long as you back off! The last thing we all want is a dead body... Paper work and such right." I give a cheeky wink to the man who started to scowl at the thought of a dead body on his hands. 

The man I have in my grasp coughs lightly and mutters a quiet 'uh' I pull him back and tell him to stay quiet. I notice all the cops looking around at each other "look..." the man says in a small whisper but I bring the knife tighter to his neck as I try to back up to the building so I could make a break for it when I throw the guy towards the cops.

"Kill him..." one cop mutters. I raise my brow at him. Wait… What? Did he just tell me to kill a pedestrian? What they hell is wrong with this guys.

"Honestly I think that would be less paper work then if we ever got our hands on him alive." Another cop says looking around. I do the same and notice a few other cops shrugging, nodding or both. “We wouldn’t even have to have a trial…” A trial? What are they even going on about, I move backwards again trying to avoid a full blown discussion in the middle of a possible gun fight.

"Maxie..." the man whispers. No one calls me Maxie... Just one guy ever gets to call me that "I might not be the best hostage choice... I’m not exactly that great of a catch for the cops... You know..." I finally look down at the man and groan. Adam. Of fucking course my hostage turned out to be more wanted then me. 

Sighing I bring the knife tighter to his throat "You have to be fucking kidding me right now. What the hell am I going to do now?" We continue to step backwards slowly, the cops not really paying much attention to it as they continue to talk about how much easier it would be if I just shoot the stupid man in my arms, though they all have their guns pointed at us still "Why are you wandering the streets where you knew I was going to be committing a robbery."

I see my escape in the corner of my eye "Seriously Nanners I will actually kill you when we get home." he giggles his crazy sounding laugh "When I let you go we are going to make a break to the left. We go down the alley then you know the way." I whisper to him, he gives a small nod just enough for me to know he gets it. 

We bolt towards the exit I told him about. Once we get a safe distance away from the cops and sirens I punch Adam in the shoulder "I swear to fuck Adam." He falls to the ground laughing his ass off. "Why the hell were you walking around in the middle of the night in all black with a hood on..." He grins up at me trying to control his manic giggles.

"Maxie, it’s not like the nefarious Seananners can just go outside without some cover." He giggles loudly then stops "also I wanted to see how my Maxie was making out with work tonight. I mean I got a little concerned when you left me in the middle of the night after having if I do say so myself very satisfactory intercourse. I thought maybe you were cheating on me. I mean who gets called in to work for 3 in the morning. Really. "He chuckles thinking he is just so funny. As if our 'jobs' were like everyone else’s nine to five regular behind a desk job. 

In reality though Adam kills people for sport and it also happens to be his job and I’m a thief. "I need to get back to Ze before he has a canary. Get your ass home before I actually murder you." Adam holds out his hand to get help off the ground. I don’t know how I don’t kill him sometimes, he can make my stress go through the roof in two seconds flat sometimes. I reach down and take his extended arms in my hands to help him off the ground.

"First leave the murdering to professionals and second I have it on good authority that Mr. ZeRoyal is in a world of chaos. So don’t even worry about it. Why do you think I wasn’t out on business? Chilled is busy with his little Viking… Anyways." He leans in to me and kisses me quick before scampering off and telling me he would meet back at the apartment. 

Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him but then I think of a world where he doesn’t exist and I can’t even deal with the thought of it. Sometimes crazy is better than normal. Maybe my normal is crazy. Even if my normal tends to almost get me killed every day.


End file.
